Puppy Bee
Puppy Bee is a Colorless Event Bee which is available in the Ticket Tent for 500 tickets. Like all other event bees, it does not have a favorite treat, and can only be gifted though a Star Treat. Puppy Bee likes the Clover Field and dislikes the Rose Field. Stats * Collects 25 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 180 honey in 4 seconds. * +100% Energy, +15% Movespeed, +15 Gather Amount, +100 Conversion Amount, +1 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +20% Bond From Treats. Abilities * [Fetch] Creates a ball which collects and increases pollen by 100% (+15% per level) as you and Puppy Bee kick it to each other. Collection increases per kick. Combo hits to win Treats. * [Puppy Love] Increases your bond with up to 10 nearby bees by 30 (+10 per lvl). Gallery Screenshot 2018-09-10 at 1.26.24 PM.png|Puppy Bee discovery message. 3DA60B31-6A84-4DC6-8828-ACD7BE00C518.jpeg|Puppy Bee stats. E4D205C8-782D-49A1-9C23-A69C69F099A5.jpeg|Puppy Bee on sale 50% off. RobloxScreenShot20180921_185749734.png|In-game announcement about the sale ending. Puppy_bee.png|In-game announcement when Puppy Bee's sale was about to end. RobloxScreenShot20181012 191127525.png|Gifted Puppy Bee hive. Screenshot 1535353.png|Puppy Bee with 1st edition flag. ticketPuppy.png|Puppy Bee on the top of the ticket tent. Trivia * The Puppy Bee was on sale in the ticket tent for 250 tickets until September 22, 2018. * It takes 2 hits of the ball by the owner and 3 hits by the Puppy Bee (3 volleys) to drop a Treat token. The more times you hit the ball in a row, the more treats are earned from the treat token (Doubled every time you do a combo starting at 1, capped at 256). * Puppy Bee is the first bee to be able to create treat tokens, the second being Festive Bee (Festive Gift can give treats). * Puppy Bee was likely made to be Tabby Bee's canine counterpart. * Sometimes the ball spawned by the Fetch token can get stuck, allowing the player to 'pass' it easily. * It is currently the first and only bee that has a 3-D model on their face (its tongue). * Sometimes the ball spawned by the Fetch token can get stuck, allowing the player to 'pass' it easily. * Puppy Bee, Bear Bee, and Tabby Bee are currently the only bees to be sold at a discount for a limited time. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, Tabby Bee, Festive Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. ** You could've gotten First Edition Puppy Bee by buying it before September 22, 2018. * Treat Tokens produced by the Puppy Bee can be collected by a Token Link, similar to Honey Gifts. * They are the third to produce a token that has their face on it, the second being Tabby Bee, and the first being Rage Bee. * This is the only bee that is able to raise the other bees' bond, through its Puppy Love token. * This bee, Vicious Bee, Crimson Bee, Cobalt Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees that don't have an 'enhanced' ability if gifted. Category:Event Category:Colorless Category:Bees